


Abyss of the Fallen Angel

by Serpex



Series: Angel Soul [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Actually just failed attempt at romance, Cringeworthy Romance, F/M, Moody Rogue, OOC Rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Serpex Darkwing had a mission ever since her guardian died. Rogue Cheney held a deep secret that is starting to consume him. With only a short period of time until the Day of Deception, they need to work out the true destiny that has been laid out for them. But only one is going to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say that this is the first fanfiction that I'm posting on here so it might not be the best. I've written fanfics before on another website but a friend said I should check this place out so here I am... Originally I had another fanfic I was gonna put first but since this is the current fanfic I'm working on at the other website I figured let's put it on here for now. But a few things to know:  
> Grammar and spelling mechanics are by no means a specialty of mine. I also speak English, Vietnamese, and very basic Spanish so that may be the reason pertaining to those kinds of errors. I'm not the best writer and am somewhat insecure but I hope you enjoy it ^^

Rogue's POV:  
The stale scent of death still lingered in the cave even after it was over. I killed him. Because I couldn't let him suffer. I just couldn't bare to see him so weak like that. But truthfully, I didn't want Death to be the one to take him. I wanted to be the one who did it because I feared that if anyone else did it, I would never remember him again. Skiadrum is... Was the best parent a boy could have. Of course, I suppose I don't actually remember my parents by blood all that well but Skiadrum never had a need to tell me. And besides, I never wanted to know them.

But now, my only family was gone and I don't have a home anymore. But, what good was I if I just sat around. I was nothing more than an open target. Skiadrum's words echoed in side my head even now.

A dragon who never moves is a dragon who doesn't have a clue. And dragons who are too dumb are dragons who will die without anyone knowing. That was the law all shadow dragons. Don't be seen, smelled, or sensed and the enemy will die first.

So, I left. I gave one last hug on Skiadrum's cold body. And then put up the strongest barrier I could outside of the cave. I didn't want anyone to disturb my father.

And then I was gone.

***

It's been three days. Three days since I killed my father. The cave, the forest, and the mountain were long gone. And here I was walking. Skiadrum once told me of a place with people like me. Humans, he would call them. He said that I should be considerate and never let them know about my power.

"Why?" I would ask.

"Because you are a dragon slayer," Skiadrum would respond. " You are a part of me, Rogue. And the other.. Humans don't know me the way you do. They see me as a scary beast. And they will kill you if they know you are related to me. Do you understand?"

I understood. And I would listen. Because if they found out, I would die, just like an injured rabbit who has appeared into the gaze of a snow leopard. But if I can act swiftly and cunningly, I will become the hunter. The one who stalks from the shadows.

As I followed the river that twisted and turned around the mountain, an odd scent wafted into my lungs. I was suddenly aware of something new. I looked up and it happened. The frozen rain fell from the sky. (Later, I found that it was called snow). But it was summer, July to be exact. Snow in winter was how it was supposed to go. Even if the mountain was always cold, there never was any frozen rain year round. So, what was it? Another smell invaded my system and I gasped.

I frantically swiveled my head around, not daring to move more in fear I would alert it, no. Her.

A female was approaching.

I never was good around girls. Even the female animals scared me. Skiadrum would always make fun of me for it, but he said it was natural because I was still young. But what was a five year old supposed to do about it? (Seven years later, the answer would become 'jacking off'). A giggle abruptly interrupted my train of thought. I whirled to the source only see a little girl running away laughing.

I froze. I stopped. I panicked. I screamed.

"AIYAAHH!" What happened next? I cried. The girl turned back and came up to me with a confused look. My own face was stone-like in horror.

She was short and had long black hair with what seemed to be highlights made of actual flowing water. And on her back were black feathers; wings like those of my father. Around her neck laid a pendant of charred wood in the shape of a wolf. Her eyes were the peculiarly odd. Where her left eye was brown, her right was soaked in green.

"Are you... Okay?" she asked. I didn't respond. "And you're not from around here, right?" I nodded. She laughed. It was the most terrifying experience next to Skiadrum being constipated.

"Please don't hurt me," I uttered. She blanched and looked at me.

"You really aren't from around here."

Before I could stop myself, I shouted it. "I am! I'm from on top of the mountain where my daddy and I lived!" I immediately covered my mouth. Yup, definitely need to work on the whole 'don't let your enemy know anything about you' until you are absolutely positive that an ally is present.

"The... Mountain?" she answered slowly. "I see. You're from up the river then." Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the ground, almost in pity. It wasn't a question. She knew. "The name's Serpex... And you're Rogue."

She knew my name. No one but Skiadrum knows me. So why? What now?

Run. I ran. I ran away as fast as I could. I tried to go shadow form but I was scared. I couldn't concentrate on anything and just fled. This girl, Serpex the... Something, she called out after me. But she did not chase me in pursuit. When I figured that the distance between me and her was sufficient, I stopped. Only then had the adrenaline rush subsided and my muscles burned with never ending pain. I couldn't breathe. The newly fallen snow filled my vision and the cold seeped into my skin. I went numb and sleep crept into my eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue's POV:  
I woke up gasping in a cold sweat.

Everything was a nightmare. All of it. Again. The same dream was haunting my mind every night for the last four months. It happens so suddenly, I don't even know why. Was my shadow that consuming? I groaned as I tried to remember the details.

I killed him. I left. I found Her.

She was what I couldn't remember. I can see her clearly. But her name was drawing a blank. She had a title. One like "Salamander" or the "Twin Dragons." But this girl had one that I couldn't remember. It tainted my memories and my mind like an itch that becomes even more unbearable as the passing second ticks by.

"Hey Rogue, you alright?" a voice penetrated. I glanced over to my left to see my twin, my partner, friend, and... Family.

His name is Sting Eucliffe. Son of Weisslogia the white dragon. He's arrogant, a show-off, sensitive, and I would go even far as to say he's a party drunk half of the week. But I care for him the same way Skiadrum cared for me. Watching over but never engaging together unless he wanted to. I really care for the damn blonde. Maybe... Too much sometimes.

I gave Sting a smile, something I rarely do unless I was mad serious. I could just smell the shudder Sting felt when I did. He's so cute and amusing in the morning. "Yeah, I'm good," I replied. "Just restless I suppose. It's only...2:46 in the morning. We should sleep some more if we're waking at six o'clock and going to the guide by eight. Master will hand our asses to us if we're not." Sting left the atmosphere with a brief moment of silence before feeling satisfied with my answer.

He shrugged and lay back down. Another five minutes passed and I could hear his snoring.

It hurts that I can't talk to him about it. My problems, my struggles, my concerns. All of this will only affect and I'm not going to let any of my... Friends get involved.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I can't let Sting know I'm not sleeping. So, I laid back down but never went back to sleep. Again.

Serpex's POV:  
"Ser-chan! Are you awake?" "Come on! if you don't get up, I get the chocolate chips cookies!

I let out a rather deep groan from my throat as my exceeds, Blu and Bish.

Blu is orange with a white blotch on her chest, right side of her face, and end of her tail. She always had a blue bandana wrapped around her neck and a little gray bow and silver bell tied to her tail. That was at home anyway (wherever that may be). Other times, Blu would wear a little blue dog suit with pink ears and paws, and a tail wrapped in a tie-dye fashion of the two colors. She would give her accessories over to her little teddy bear, Grizzly, while in this state.

She was timid and shy but would not hesitate to state her thoughts when she found it necessary.

Bish on the other hand was a sassy exceed. She wore a tilted cowboy hat that always covered her right eye, and a small but deadly crossbow was always attached to her back and prepared for battle. She has black fur with green stripes like a tiger, yellow eyes that were constantly dilated into slits, and was very aggressive to outsiders. The only exception of unanimous peace was during meal times. Of course, everyone wants peace over food.

I reluctantly pandered out of bed and flashed a smile to the two. I quickly took a shower to ease my mind and body of sleep. Once I was refreshed, I made my way to the kitchen table where Bu and Bish were already digging into the cookies. It may not have been the greatest breakfast choice but none of us cared. We just traveled to the other side of Fiore.

Why?

Because he was there.

I saw him in a magazine that the local girls back home were ogling over and immediately recognized him.

Rogue Cheney. The son of the shadows. And that's when I decided to find him.

He probably doesn't even remember me and that's okay. Mizu's last words would be completed. Because that's what she would have wanted.

Mizu was my foster mother, a typhoon dragon who taught the powers of a water dragon slayer magic and wind manipulation magic. She was magnificent when she was alive.

Like a serpent, she would rise from the ocean every day to help me learn. And every night, she would fall like the moon drifting. Her emerald scales would shimmer off the sapphire sea and her eyes would always look into mine, the amber gleaming into mine.

Unfortunately, the accident came and the life I knew was over.

"Ser-chan!" Blu shouted, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at her and smiled.

"More milk?" I inquired. She nodded greedily. I laughed and poured her some and gave some to Bish who seemed to be having a slight bit of trouble inhaling the cookies. She happily took her milk and chugged the glass, letting out a happy sigh afterwards.

With breakfast over, we packed up our stuff and set off to the Sabertooth. We winded our way through the streets before we saw the castle-like building looming in the distance.

The giant sabertooth tiger sat on top, its stone eyes looking really intimidating all who looked upon it. A shiver ran down my spine before I let out a sigh I hadn't known I'd been holding. Bish and Blu gripped onto my shoulders as we approached and reached the entrance. Nervousness swept through the exceeds like a tidal wave and I unconsciously took Blu into my arms to keep her from crying. Bish hopped down and kept her cross bow at the ready. We walked through to only see an early deserted guild hall. Various guys shot vicious glares my way as if I had brought the plague.

Suddenly, a voice boomed across the room.

"Who dares enter Sabertooth without proper authorization?!" Blu flinched and buried her face into my cloak. Bish's fur rose on end and her tail moved back and forth cautiously. I looked up to see a giant man in a throne.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to freeze.

"My name is Serpex Darkwing," I stated with an emotionless face. "I wish to join your guild, Sabertooth." The huge man stared blankly before standing up. Just then, he appeared in front of me in a flash. An extremely powerful aura radiated off of him but I let none of my fear falter.

"Every mage who joins must battle an existing member. If you truly desire to join the strongest guild in Fiore, then prove your worth," he stated loudly. He turned to face a woman who was standing in the back. "Minerva, step forward and take out this trash." I internally growled and let my exceeds take my cloak.

Everyone who was present at the guild stepped outside and this woman wordlessly walked up to me. We did not shake nor did we greet at all. The moment we were a suitable distance from the guild, this Minerva had already gone into a battle stance.

We stared each other down. As if time had ceased to flow, the man signaled to begin. And that was all it took. Minerva's first words worried me. Territory magic: a type of manipulation magic that allows one to completely control a space.

It was a rare and powerful type of magic. Usually, nothing can defy Territory... Except for other types of manipulation magic. This girl was in for a fight that will blow her mind.

Rogue's POV:  
Sting finally finished his sixth serving of pancakes before we were able to leave for the guild. I prayed that Master Jiemma was in a good mood because Sting was going to get us killed if he took any longer. We passed the town square and sprinted for it. There was seven minutes until eight. We could still make it!

"I'm going to kill you the next time you eat more than three servings of anything," I jested. Sting just laughed and gave one of his infamous smirks.

"What can I say? A man has gotta get any energy he can if he's gonna survive the ladies," he retorted.

"Yeah!" Lector cheered. "Because Sting is the greatest!"

"Fro thinks Rogue is too!" Frosch joined in. I beamed. He's just so adorable! Kyaa~

The two exceeds flew above us making sure we didn't fall into any holes or anything else. As we all arrived at the guild we could see that the members were crowded outside and cheering. I could see Sting visibly grimace. Another newbie probably screwed up and was getting punished.

But then, as we got closer, a familiar scent wafted into our nostrils. Sting gasped and I had to do a double take. We glanced at each other and dashed through the crowd.

The sight in front of us left us speechless. Even Lector had no remark and likewise, Frosch was speechless.

M'lady was sprawled on the ground and above her stood a young mage.

A dragon slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 2! Honestly, I didn't expect to write so much but I hope you guys all enjoy. Frosch will be male in this btw.  
> Anyway, our two main characters meet! Kind of... Further development will occur next Chapter. I hope you're liking this so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, guys! Here's a little gift from me because I feel obligated to post something on this day. So here's a bit of drama filled, backstory kind of heavy chapter I hope you guys enjoy. It felt kind of weird to write honestly since I kind of suck when it comes to plots and all that. But I promise you that there will be action in the next chapter, albeit very poorly written action because I don't do fight scenes too well. In any case, I had fun writing this so I hope you all like it ^^

Sting's POV:  
I thought that some weakling was getting their ass kicked and humiliated. But that wasn't the case at all. Minerva was covered cuts and bruises beyond what a normal mage could do. And my nose and eyes confirmed the scene.  
  
A new dragon slayer was in town and she was strong. I saw Master come forward and gesture for Minerva to step aside. Shakily, she stood up and retreated to her father's side.  
  
Master beckoned this girl to him and looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"Your power is excelling it seems," he stated. "From this point onwards, you will address me as Master Jiemma." I couldn't believe it. This girl just wiped the floor with Minerva and now she's a member?! Another dragon slayer at that!

I shifted my gaze over to Rogue to share my excitement but found his face in a frown. This was odd. Sure, Rogue may have be a stoic emo for like 90% of the day. But, even he should at least be excited to discover another dragon slayer.

"You alright?"

Rogue jumped as if he hadn't been expecting my voice. He turned to me and a confusing expression was plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I just, I don't, I..." Rogue trailed off. I stared at him. Rogue doesn't stutter. EVER. I looked back at the girl, who was now bowing to the Master, and then back at Rogue. A moment or two passed before it clicked.

It was love at first sight.

Rogue's POV:  
Holy mother of Skiadrum god forbid what horror I'm seeing right now. If she is who I think she is, I might eat my own fist and binge on shadows for the next week. Or three.

Those brown and green orbs were right in front of me. She was the one from my dream she had to be. Her name, her name! Oh my gosh, what in Skiadrum's armpits was her name?!

Just then, Sting elbowed me and I glanced over. The whole guild was already heading back inside and Sting gestured for me to follow.

We walked inside and saw M'lady limping into the infirmary. Poor gal, strong sure, but this new girl cut her up bad. I looked around and finally saw the dual eyes talking further with Master Jiemma. A shimmer emanated from them and a navy blue Sabertooth symbol appeared on her chest area, right above the crevice of her breasts.

Suddenly, Master Jiemma caught my gaze and I immediately turned away. I walked over to the request board and looked for some mission that would pay enough for at least six months. Sting was already there and glazed over the missions. Just as his hand reached out to grab a decent request, the master's voice called us over.

Sting and I ran over and faced him and the new girl. Master Jiemma placed a hand on her left shoulder.

Then, he said, "This is Ms. Darkwing. She will-"

"Please, honorifics are unnecessary," she intervened.

"Hmm... Very well," Master Jiemma approved. "As I was saying before, Darkwing will be a member of Sabertooth from now on. You saw what happened to Minerva so I trust you two to observe her skills in the field. As a tradition of course, you two will accompany her as you share the same magic. Give me details on her first mission and report her success." 

It was not a request nor a 'tradition' as he says. It was an order. Bring success, fame, and infamy to the guild. Eliminate all trash.  
Sting and I nodded and Master Jiemma gave the girl a request slip. With that, the three of us departed.

Serpex's POV:  
The first official step was complete. Even better, I could finally meet Rogue again. He doesn't seem to remember me though. That's okay. After all, he may still be broken inside...

Sting's POV:  
The three of us walked out together and met up with our exceeds who were waiting outside. No words were spoken until we turned the corner.

Suddenly, two new tails popped out. 

"Ser-chan!" shouted a little exceed. She seemed like Frosch but with a little dog suit. The other exceed had a scary look in her eyes. She kind of looked like a panther but with green tiger stripes. 

But in any case, 'Ser-chan' seemed a bit less intimidating than Darkwing. I'll have to ask later.

Just as I was about to introduce Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and I, the scary kitty spoke.

"Let's get this over with. I assume you two are overseers. I'm going to say this now and now only. We're going to get this all over with as quickly as possible. Don't even think about helping us. You will only be in our way," she said.

Never mind scary, she's a total bitch.

Rogue's POV:  
Oh. My. God.

There is a cute kitty. Cute~ Kitty. I didn't even listen to what the other new exceed said. I just couldn't help it.

Before the black and green exceed could say another word, I bent down and pulled the doggy kitty into a hug and smiled.

"You're so cute! So adorable!!!~ You're just like Frosch. Will you be Frosch's sister?" I squealed. Sting and this girl stared with awe. The little doggy giggled with delight.

"Ser-chan! I really like the crimson eye person!" she said. A warm feeling swept its way into my heart and I felt another urge to fanboy. 

"Fro thinks Rogue is awesome too!" Suddenly, the doggy cat backed away leaving me conflicted. Even the other new exceed had to do a double take.

Did I do something wrong?

Serpex's POV:  
Well dang, I almost forgot to tell Blu and Bish. I let out a shaky sigh and then picked up my exceeds. I gestured to Rogue and the other guy to follow. I took them back to the hotel we were staying at as quickly as humanly possible.

I shoved them through the door into the hotel kitchen and then made my way through the perplexed boys before letting the exceeds down who promptly waited for an explanation.

While I was at it, I got some chocolate milk because this was going to need mental stability. 

Sting's POV:  
Chocolate milk, eh?

Ew... I don't like her anymore.

Serpex's POV:  
As I set down the glass, Rogue's eyes seemed to soften as did the green and red exceeds. Blu and Bish also seemed visibly calm. Blondie on the other hand seemed more uncomfortable. His eye started to twitch.

"Is the smell too much for you?" I asked, mildly concerned. He shook his head.

"Sorry," he retorted. "It's just I'm a white dragon slayer. You know how it is, I prefer white stuff." I nodded as if I knew. Eating my elements didn't really matter to me too much since you know... Water comes from rain. I can make typhoons to make water go into the air... Yeah. Water element check. (Although I could always eat my sweat if I'm desperate.)

I shook myself out of my thoughts and sat at the head of the table. Rogue and the other guy sat to my left, Rogue closest to my arms, and the four exceeds sat themselves on the table near the right edge. I let out a sigh. 

"Well," I began. "I suppose introductions are a good start. My last name is Darkwing, as you know." 

"Eh, your name ain't actually Darkwing?" the red exceed exclaimed. 

"Nope," I responded. "My real name is Serpex. Serpex Darkwing. Otherwise known as-"

"The Leviathan," a soft voice called out. It was... Rogue?

We all turned to him. His face wore an unreadable expression. After a moment of silence, I broke the stalemate.

"Yes," I said. "That's... Correct." The exceeds watched quietly at the tense atmosphere continued. Then the other guy spoke for the first time. 

"Well, um. I'm Sting. The cat with the vest is my exceed Lector. This guy is Rogue and his exceed Frosch," Sting explained. I nodded.

"My exceeds are Blu, the orange and white one, and Bish the tiger-stripes one." More silence followed. Then Rogue spoke up.

"You didn't come here just to join Sabertooth, did you?" I gulped and looked away.

"You're not wrong," I said. "I don't suppose you know what that reason is?"

"It involves me." I turned to face Rogue who wore a menacing stare. "It has to do with my past and... Yours," he continued. "I thought I recognized you. Your eyes gave you away. I knew the name Serpex but you weren't introduced as such. So, I dismissed the thought. But, I guess I was right."

"This is all kind of weird," Sting suddenly said. "We ain't gonna be in danger hanging out with this chick, are we Rogue?" Rogue didn't answer. It was understandable. We might have met before but many years had passed; Almost 14 years if we were both five back then. 

"So why did you still try to find me after all these years? What do you want?" Rogue asked. I shifted nervously.

"That would go back to my past. Did your dragon ever speak of another dragon? One named Mizu?" I inquired. Rogue blinked.

"Skiadrum told me that he was once... Married? Yeah, I guess that's the word. Mizu was his mate." I listened to him carefully. "She left though because of some battle that was happening. Skiadrum never really talked about that stuff too much. In any case, there were a lot of things I never got to talk with him about." His eyes seemed to become wary and pained. His mind seemed to wander as he had stopped talking.

"It's no secret that I'm a dragon slayer. You both should know that much," I stated. Sting and Rogue both nodded and made eye contact with me. "The dragon who taught me... Was Mizu." I watched as Rogue's eyebrows furrowed. "She taught me my magic and raised me as a dragon slayer of the sea. But then the day came where she had to... Pass. I couldn't stop any of it."

"What happened?" Lector asked.

"Mizu's soul was stolen by a great black dragon right in front of my eyes. I had to end her life before she suffered anymore. She wanted the last moments of her memories to be of me."

Rogue's POV:  
"We lost our dragons as well," I uttered quietly after a moment of melancholy silence passed. "Skiadrum and Sting's dragon, Weisslogia, also had to... Pass by our hands. Weisslogia gave his life to let Sting become a true dragon slayer with great power that can only be achieved by absorbing dragon blood. Skiadrum fell ill in my situation and I only wanted to stop his suffering."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Serpex said. "I guess we're all kind of messed up in a way. And not just in our past. Sabertooth seems more aggressive than I imagined."

To my surprise, Sting let out a groan and leaned back in his chair.

"You got that right," he began. "Rogue was already here when I first joined. I came looking for a place to hone my skills so that I could defeat Natsu one day. Of course, I suppose Natsu is gone now..."

"All of Fairy Tail is," I added. Serpex seemed to snap out of a trance and her look turned vile for a short moment.

"Fairy Tail..." she uttered. "A man once mentioned them to me."

"You mean you don't know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I lived on the coast for a majority of my life. I know they were a powerful guild but we didn't hear much about them."

"That's actually kinda amazing. They used to be the talk of the town everywhere!" Sting remarked. Although I agreed with him, his tone was becoming annoying. Serpex seemed intrigued.

"Are they that strong?" she asked. I finished off my milk and continued.

"They used to be number one in Fiore until their core members disappeared out of the ocean. Since then, they've stooped down to being the worst guild and Sabertooth has made its name over the past seven years." She suddenly seemed less interested. Makes sense. She didn't actually want to join Sabertooth.Just then, my thoughts were interrupted as Bish made herself known.

"Listen, here's the rundown kids. As sentimental and homey feeling y'all want to talk, we still got a mission, and not just the one the master has given us. There's this special essence that exists in small amounts throughout the world," she said. "It's called the Frozen Abyss. Know about it?" 

I flinched.

"That's a forbidden magic among dragon slayers," I said. Serpex nodded.

"It's the reason we came to find you. We know where it's sealed at," she stated.

"No," I responded. "I'm not interested in playing with black magic."

"We need you though!"

"For what purpose?!" I shouted. "The frozen abyss magic is one that rivals the black wizard Zeref. It's powerful enough to kill its user and run wild."

"Except by those who have inherited its elements!" she retorted. I narrowed my eyes. "The frozen abyss is made up of shadow and water dragon slayer magic. If you team up with me, we can protect it from falling into the wrong hands. Surely your dragon told you about it." I let out a scowl.

"Whatever. I'm dropping this now. We'll resume this later. You still have a mission to complete and Sting and I still need to proctor you," I said. Letting out a defeated sigh, Serpex accepted my decision. We all stood up and prepared to leave.

Sting told us to meet up tomorrow at sunrise and we parted ways with the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue's POV:   
The exceeds, Sting, and I exchanged no words on our way to our small apartment. It wasn't until the soundproof doors and walls surrounded when Sting broke the silence.

"That was kind of harsh, don't you think?" he asked. I growled in response.

"I hate her," I scowled. "I was beginning to think she was okay but she's going to be nothing but trouble." Sting flinched as I spoke.

"I didn't think she was that bad. Was it that Frozen Biscuit or whatever that's got you hung up with a pole up your ass?" 

I groaned as I collapsed onto our shared bed. Was food really all this moron could think about?

"It's Frozen Abyss, you idiot," I retorted. "It's a dangerous weapon that was made as a vantage point for shadow dragons. Any being of the shadow element gained unbelievable power if they were granted access to just touching the artifact."

"Seems pretty powerful. What's it look like?" Sting asked.

"A dragon's skull painted blue flames."

"I thought Serpex said it had elements of water too?" 

"Its location is at the bottom of an ocean crevice. Those blue flames burn underwater and that in itself shows how much power the skull contains. The water there is teeming with ethernanos beyond what we find above ground. I sat up and sighed as Frosch curled up onto my lap. I stroked him as he drifted off quickly. 

"So exactly what power would you gain? I'm just curious." 

I hesitated before answering. "In terms of a dragon, you would become an overlord."

"Overlord?!" Sting shouted. "As in king of the dragon kind of overlord?" I nodded. Sting felt weak and fell into a chair, somewhat disheveled at the image in his head. "That's, that's immense power." 

"It's an elemental artifact," I stated. "It's not meant to be a useless corpse."

"Alright, alright," Sting said. "Don't get all pissy on me." I sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit high strung right now," I said. "Listen, can we talk about this later? I just want to get to bed and then get Serpex's mission over with." Sting nodded.

"Of course." 

The next day consisted of a short shower and swift packing. My mind was somewhat leveled so I knew things would have to go quickly. Anyone who could beat Minerva that badly would have no problem doing the Master Jiemma's trial with ease. Pack lightly and get things done quickly. Sting complained on the way to the station of both motion sickness and lack of food.

He had failed to mention that he had already eaten a decent portion of ravioli ten minutes ago. And by decent, I mean three servings of it. I had a granola bar, albeit, chocolate because who the hell doesn't eat chocolate.

We swiftly made our way to the station where we found Serpex and her exceeds waiting for us. She once again held her stoic gaze, as if the occurrence the previous day was non-existent. And it shouldn't have. I refuse to fall victim to a plot such as reviving the Frozen Abyss. Sting ran over and greeted Serpex with a smile while I trailed behind, avoiding eye contact. Frosch and Lector frolicked with Bish and Blue. Despite their joy, I could only feel anger towards the Serpex. For such a mysterious girl, it was rather insane to think that she had such a horrendous ambition. No one takes power to just protect it. There is always an ulterior motive. I needed to figure out what it was for my own contentment.

"Alright," Sting said, making me meet their gazes. "So you gonna explain your little mission? It's kind of hard to track your progress when we don't know what you're supposed to do." Serpex nodded.

"I am going to destroy a dark guild known as Chained Bloodborne," she said. It came to me that Chained Bloodborne was a high level dark guild east of here, one that required the strength of an S Rank wizard to defeat. If Master Jiemma thought Serpex was capable of fighting them, he must have a high opinion of her. However, I suppose the result must be victory. Failure will end with her farewell. 

"Well, let's get going then," Sting exclaimed. He rushed onto the train and immediately groaned. I let out a sigh before following suit and Serpex followed up. The exceeds all exchanged looks of distress for they all knew about the weakness of dragon slayers. And- URP! SHIT, THE TRAIN IS MOVING. THIS DAMN MOVING DEATH TRAP FROM HELL IS FUCKING MOVING.

Serpex's POV:  
Kill me now. I. Am. Going. To. Murder. Them. I. Will. Destroy. All. Trains. 

Five hours later...

We all waddled out of the box of badness and collapsed trying to catch our breath. Quickly, our exceeds all carried us away swiftly so that we wouldn't draw too much attention. It was smart of them since weakness was not to be tolerated. I knew that for sure. Once our stomachs had settled down, I started to head to the mayor's home. Sting and Rogue had disappeared along with their exceeds. As per their orders, they would observe me from afar. I suppose they would be in for a small surprise.

The mayor kindly pointed me out to the border of town where Chained Bloodborne's guild was supposedly quartered. I thanked the man and swiftly made my way there. I suddenly caught a whiff of two certain dragon slayers and felt a sudden urge of mischievousness. 

In a hushed voice, I said, "Hey Blu, Bish, would you two be interested in getting things done quickly?" Blue looked up and smiled. Bish smirked.  
"I don't suppose you just want to rid yourself of the boys, do you?" Bish asked. I returned the smile. 

"I thinks we should whirl whirl away!" Blu exclaimed. 

"Then, let's go," I uttered. The two exceeds grabbed a hold of my shoulders. I turned into an alley, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "Time to fly. Wind Magic: Silent Breeze." I could feel my body feeling light as a feather and my body dissipate into the air itself. I opened my eyes and my body and everyone touching me had become the wind itself, invisible to the naked eye. We whooshed away with the wind and flew over the town towards the guild. 

Soon enough, I spotted a small clearing in the deeper part of the forest. It was a wonder anyone attempted to find this place. All of the surrounding trees and shrubbery were showered in poisonous leaves. This dark guild sure wanted to stay isolated. But not for long. 

"Blu, Bish, I'm gonna need you two to get your wings out and fly around a bit, alright. I'm gonna drop down and blow this place to shreds. Then, I'll ice the place and numb the wizards before they even know I'm there," I elaborated. The two felines on my shoulders gave a nod. And in that moment we flew over, I felt the paws let go and my body reforming. I plummeted into the ground. I pressed my palms together and channeled my energy. 

"Wind Magic: Howling Wind Strike!" A tornado burst from my hands and flew straight down into guild. And as rubble cleared away, nothing was left but a spiral mark in the ground and bodies were scattered everywhere. And just as the wizards were recovering and realizing what had occurred, I had already gotten close to the ground.

"Water Dragon's Ocean Glaze!" I slammed into the center of the spiral in a handstand and freezing waters spread out under me. I sadistically grinned as wide eyes cowered in fear as they were blasted with tons of water. And as I flipped over onto my feet, everyone had been knocked out. I put my hand into air and shot an ice flare, signaling that Blu and Bish could come down. And soon enough, the two cuties floated out of the sky. 

"You sure kicked butt, Ser-chan!" Blu cheered. I laughed as I pulled the two into a hug.

"It was a piece of cake," I exclaimed. Bish surveyed the surroundings.

"So, how exactly were you gonna get all of these guys back?" she asked. I froze. I didn't even consider how I'd deliver the dark mages to the mayor. For the time being, I attached anti-magic handcuffs to all of them and tied their shoe laces together. If they woke up, they'd have to crawl like a caterpillar to get away. Except we're surrounded by poison. On the other hand... There had to be a way they got in and out. 

I shook my head. My mission was only to wipe out the dark guild, not hunt them down and then rid them of thier relations. I sighed and dragged all of the wizards into a pile. It might've been a stretch, but I figured I could handle it. 

I got in position and let out a deep breath. Bish and Blu flinched.

"Serpex! You're not gonna turn all of them into wind and take them back to town, are you?!" Bish cried. I nodded.

"I don't have any better ideas," I responded. Bish looked down, defeated by my answer because I was right. It would drag all of our powers out if we'd carry them one by one. Suddenly, I felt paws grip onto my shoulders and power flow into me. I glanced over and saw Blu and Bish giving me looks of determination. 

"Ser-chan, we want to help too!" Blu cheered. 

"Then, let's get things going," I said. I cast Silent Breeze again and dumped off these idiots off at the mayor's house. The doors crashed open and three figures rushed out in shock thanks to the crash from all the bodies. Blu and Bish were worn from the flying so they curled up and fell asleep, Bish hanging off my waist with her tail curled around my thigh and Blu on top of my head. 

"You're, you're done, already?!" a voice cried. The mayor's bewildered face was one of utter fear. "B-But it's only been one hour." I let out a light chuckle.

"It was of no difficult hardship," I answered. Next to him were two reeking dragon slayers who exchanged a glance of worry. "I trust you two enjoyed the little show I put up." Rogue looked away while Sting cleared his throat, making me frown.

"Listen rookie," Sting began. "About that... We kind of lost you and we never got to see you fight."

"What?" I shouted. "You're kidding, right?!" He shook his head. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. They don't need to see me powers quite yet.

"We came to the mayor's house hoping to find you but it looks like you came back just as we arrived," Rogue added. He looked towards the pile of people. "But it seems there is no need to continue. Your mission was still a success it seems." There seemed to be a hint of resentment in his voice. I swallowed back a retort, realizing he was probably still upset about the previous day.

A moment of silence passed before the mayor nervously spoke.

"I, I will go get your reward then. Thank you for your service. We will always be in debt to Sabertooth," he said. We watched as he went inside and then returned with a bag of jewels which I grabbed and thanked him for. He said he would take care of the clean up and the twin dragon slayers and I departed. 

On the way, we found Frosch and Lector who had gone to get some food and they walked alongside us munching on some fish, while we waited at the train station. The three of us should have groaned but it seemed we were all occupied.

"So, you really took care of all of those guys that fast?" Sting inquired. I nodded. 

"They were a pretty strong dark guild," Rogue pointed out. "I'm not concerned for you or anything but surely you must've been injured somewhere."

"Do I look hurt?" I angrily hissed. He blinked before looking towards the empty tracks once more.

"I'm just saying most people usually take anywhere from one to three weeks to do their first quest. Even Sting and I were pushed in our first trial mission. But you just finished this   
up within an hour of arriving," he stated. I huffed.

"So," I said. "What's that got to do with anything?" Sting suddenly burst out laughing. 

"I can't take this anymore!" he cried. "What the emo kid is trying to say is good job." I stared, puzzled by this information.

"That," I began. "Was your attempt at a compliment?" I felt a grin pull at my lips as Rogue's face went into a pout and his ears were seemingly turning red. Sting grabbed the two of us and pulled us together by our necks. He leaned in and looked back and forth as Rogue and I glared at him.

"Here's a little secret," he said. I could almost smell the anger radiating from Rogue. "Rogue here. Likes. You." All happiness fell from my face.

"I do not!" Rogue roared and he pulled away from Sting and proceeded to slap him in the arm. I narrowed my eyes. It was obvious Rogue held no emotion for love towards me. Even I   
could tell. 

"Don't try and play matchmaker, Sting," I snapped, making the blonde back off and slouch into the bench.

"The feeling is also mutual," Rogue agreed.

"Liar," Sting shouted. Rogue sent an elbow straight to the groin and the blonde man doubled over in pain. The male exceeds winced and immediately covered their own privates. Bish shot up in a sleepy daze but fell back once she'd seen the struggling young man on the ground. "Why does the world hate me so much?" he groaned.

"Because you are the only person who doesn't appreciate chocolate," Rogue muttered. I had to pull in my cheeks as I struggled to hold in my laughter. Although, he does have a point. Chocolate is too good to be ignored by anyone. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the train arrived. And as much as we dreaded the trip back... Home, the wrath of the master held its fearsome hold on all of us. But if Rogue really stated the truth in that this was supposed to be a difficult mission, perhaps he would praise me. That would give me good terms and more chances to convince Rogue. At least Blu and Bish weren't bound as they had not received the guild mark. So if things went bad, they knew where to return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end of a cringe inducing chapter four! I hope you guys enjoyed it and Happy New Year's Eve to all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue's POV:

Holy mother of Skiadrum. Can I please murder a train? Can I just somehow gain Gajeel's power and devour this motherfucking train? I just want this thing to disappear, whether it be by my stomach acids or an explosion or anything. I don't care anymore.

And suddenly we're back in town. I staggered off the train, followed by Sting and Serpex. All of the exceeds were calmly trying to rub our backs trying to calm our systems. Luckily there weren't too many people here to witness. If word got out that Sabertooth mages had motion sickness, our heads would fly off faster than you can blink. We finally settled our inner selves and walked in silence to the guild. As per usual, the streets were a barren wasteland except for the street market in which the quiet bartering of mutters roamed.

When we reached the guild, Bish and Blu suddenly made their departure. I glanced over at Serpex, but she showed no concern whatsoever towards their behavior. Come to think of it, we hadn't met the exceeds until we'd left the guild the first time either. It would be something I would question her about later though. Sting moved ahead of us and burst in through the doors with a cheer as per usual.

"We're back!" he announced. But to his dismay, Sting was met with a sudden surge of power and slammed into the ceiling. Serpex, Frosch, and I watched as he fell back down to the ground out cold. Lector gasped and started to shake him, while Sting groaned. There standing outside the office doors was Minerva. And she was pissed. I gulped before walking towards her.

"Don't act like a fool, Sting. Sabertooth isn't a playground," she spat. Then her eyes landed on the girl next to me.

"Is your father around?" I asked. Minerva responded while only glaring at Serpex.

"He is not," she spat. "Father had to attend an emergency meeting of the guild masters. I'm in charge until his return in three days." I nodded.

"Would you still like Serpex's report or shall we wait?" Minerva sighed and then gestured for all of us to enter the office. Once the door was closed, we all took a seat across the desk in three chairs that appeared out of thin air, courtesy of Minerva's power. Serpex sat in the middle while Sting moped to her right and I on the left. The exceeds laid on our laps silently. Minerva leaned back and pulled out a writing lacrima, preparing to record all of our mission status.

"First off and most importantly, success or failure?" Minerva asked.

"Success," I stated. She nodded and wrote it all in.

"And what of the performance?" I shifted uncomfortably while Sting turned away. Minerva looked up and stared back and forth between the two of us. "Well?" she uttered.

"Yeah, well about that," Sting began. "We... Didn't actually get to see Serpex fight." Minerva frowned.

"Excuse me?"

I sighed and said, "We lost her. When we arrived at the town, we split so that we could trail her just as all proctors do. And we lost her. It's regrettable to say but Sting and I could not keep up with her progress. By the time we'd located her whereabouts, the job was done and the dark guild was eradicated."

"And that's it?" Minerva asked. "Serpex, why don't you explain what really happened. I know you possess great power from our battle. In the end, I still need a report. I don't personally care who tells it, but if it's not decent, my father will destroy all three of you. Let's avoid that, shall we?" Sting and I nodded and turned to Serpex. She looked Minerva straight in the eye with no fear.

"There was no fight. I flew in using my wind magic and destroyed them all without them even knowing I was there. They were all knocked out by the time it was over," she said. Minerva nodded.

"Hmm, your wind magic is certainly powerful," she commented. I blinked in shock. Minerva actually praised someone? She finished the report and printed it. After laying the paper down in a pile and putting things away, she leaned forward and shared a moment of silence with Serpex.

"There had to have been more," she said. Serpex narrowed her eyes and her mouth twitched.

"I assume this will stay between us," Serpex said. Minerva nodded and spoke.

"Dragon slayer magic is rare art," she commented. "But you choose to willingly use wind magic again. Why?"

"I decide whether or not an enemy is worthy of being wiped out instantly or not. Wind magic makes things fun. That's all," Serpex said with a sadistic smile. Sting and I shared a shiver at her tone. It was one unknown to us. Minerva grinned.

"I figured as much," she said. "I've made my decision then. You haven't taken up a permanent residence yet, have you? I want you to be my roommate if it isn't too much trouble." Sting's eyes widened. He looked at me and I masked a similar state of shock. Minerva was independent. And that was pushing it. She let no one into her life so why was she suddenly into Serpex. The girl in question between us leaned back.

"That would be greatly appreciated. I'll take you up on that offer, er, M'lady if I recall," Serpex responded.

"You've earned the right to address me as Minerva," she said. They shook on it and Serpex turned to leave. The rest of us were in awe. Suddenly, the aura of the room became heavy. We looked up and flinched.

"What are you still doing here?" Minerva bellowed angrily. "Get out!" We scrabbled to our feet and hightailed it out of the office.

Serpex's POV:

God I wanted to burst out laughing so much. I could almost smell the fear and squirminess coming from Rogue and Sting. I tried to walk out of the office with a straight face but a slightly sadistic grin appeared nonetheless. I could see irritable gazes coming from all directions. Triumph and power is all that matters here.

"Hey!" a voice called out. I turned around to meet two men, a large green haired muscle jock and a conquistador looking blonde.

"You're the newbie, right?" the jock asked.

"Depends, who's asking?" I spat. He laughed.

"Feisty, I like you. Name's Orga and this is Rufus," he said. "We don't mean to be nosy but it's obvious you finished your mission. How about a drink? I like strong people, and I'd like to know you better."

"Likewise," Rufus added. "You're a strong fair maiden who beat M'lady with ease. I have no doubt that we could have an interesting conversation over some wine or perhaps something to your divine tastes?" I sighed.

"Sorry boys, I have to move to my new quarters right now. Then, perhaps we could dine together afterwards?" I asked. Rufus took off his hat and raised it to the air.

"I look forward to it," he said gracefully. Then he put his hat back on. "And where might you be residing from now on?"

"With Minerva."

"WHAT?!" half the guild cried. Mumbles ran through the guild, and Orga and Rufus stared in disbelief just as Sting and Rogue had. I laughed as I threw open the doors and left everyone in shock.

Sting's POV:

Oh my dear lord. We've got two strong girls IN THE SAME ROOM ACROSS THE HALLWAY FROM ME IN THE GUILD DORMS. FUCK ME. Actually, yes, fuck me. I need to get laid soon. My sex drive is on high and I need release... Shut up, tiny Sting.

Anyway, as Rogue and I stumbled out, we saw the guild all mumbling about Serpex. Seems like they all know about her new living quarters. It really was astounding though. Why would M'lady go through the trouble of recruiting Serpex to be her roommate. The last time she got a roommate, the other mage ended up hanging from the window frame with fractured bones and near death conditions. But Minerva acknowledged her, going as far as to allow her permission to address her personally.

What happened during their battle? I shook my head. I'll ask someone about it later. Right now, I was hungry. Lector and I went over to the bar area and ordered some fish and steak. Rogue and Frosch seemed to disappear. They've been doing that a lot as of late. If I recalled, it must have been at least the fifth time this week. He always just poofed out of the air after every mission. Even if this one wasn't ours, he must still have something nagging at him. I wonder if he's alright. Now that I'm thinking about it, they guy was waking up in the middle of the night more and more often.

"Sting-kun?" I jerked my head over to Lector.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You just stopped eating," he said. I sent a forced grin towards him.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I explained. I gobbled up the rest of my food as to not raise suspicion, and Lector took it as that. He returned to munching on his fish. Once we finished, I let out a sigh of relief.

I turned my attention over my shoulder as I heard Rufus's "refined" footsteps trot over. He sat beside me and to my surprise, he started sulking. I chuckled before laying my head on the table beside him. He looked over, and his face looked so dejected.

"So, why the long face?" I asked.

"You should know," he answered. "M'lady and Ms. Darkwing are rooming together. What more is there to say." I shrugged.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It better not be snarky. I'm not really in the mood," Rufus commented. I nodded and sat up.

In a serious tone, I asked, "Rogue and I came to the guild a bit later than normal the other day. What happened with the fight between M'lady and Serpex? When we got here, all we saw was M'lady's figure on the ground with Serpex towering over." Rufus sat up.

"Hmm, to be honest... My memory on the event is perplexing to me," he stated. I blinked a few times, trying to confirm what I had heard.

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, she didn't use any dragon slayer magic."

"None?"

"No, it was all wind magic. But beyond that, she didn't cast any spells. It was over in the blink of an eye."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. M'lady tried to cast one spell and suddenly she was on the ground with wounds everywhere. It was too swift for even my eyes to catch." Rufus returned to sulking.

"It seems our positions as strongest mages of Sabertooth are being threatened," he commented. I hummed in agreement.

"I suppose so," I agreed. "But as long as we don't fail, there should be no problem." Rufus looked me over.

"You're quite mellow about this," he added. "I figured you would be running your mouth off as usual. I don't believe you just wanted food." I shrugged.

"In just the past day, things have turned. You're sulking yourself."

"Point taken."

"Drinks?" Rufus nodded.

"Drinks." We ordered some weak sake and drank our sorrows away.

Rogue's POV:

Frosch and I trekked across town to Serpex's flat. As much as I wanted to avoid her, I could tell that something was up with the way she spoke to Minerva. The mysterious feeling from her that I sensed was back. She was not Serpex Darkwing. For that moment in time, she was the Leviathan.

Frosch eventually fell asleep so I let him sit on my shoulder using my hair as a pillow. His paws intertwined with the stray strands on top of my head. So I decided to go into shadow form the rest of the way. Soon, I arrived at her room. But just as I was about to knock, I could hear voices coming from inside. I let my hand fall and listened closely. It may have been stalking but what I heard was astounding.

"You lied?" said a rough voice, most likely Bish.

"But you used wind magic and your water dragon slayer magic," said a squeaky voice, Blu no doubt.

"I did, but there is no need for them to know," came the sound of Serpex. "I'll only tell what's necessary to get our goal completed." I churned my hand into a fist. She had lied only to keep up her act. I was still her goal, and there was no way I was going to let her get to me.

No damn way.


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue's POV:

I immediately left the building and went into my shadow form, zipping back to the guild. There Sting was standing by the request board. He looked up and smiled.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back," he exclaimed. "Listen, you want to take a mission for tomorrow? I found this interesting one you might like." I looked at him as he held out the paper.

"Just me? You mean you're not coming?" I asked. Sting hummed and ran his fingers through his tarnished blonde locks.

"Well you see, I've got a little errand to run tomorrow, but... We need rent, you know?" he said nervously. It was an obvious lie. We had enough for rent for the next four months. Lies, lies, lies! Why was everyone starting to lie? I scoffed and ripped the parchment from his hands.

"I'll get it done," I stated. I read the mission and narrowed my eyes. "Sting, this calls for two dragon slayers specifically." I looked back at him and he grinned.

"That's right," he said happily. "And we've got another dragon slayer now."

"Your errand is going to take all day?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed.

"See me off?" He gave me a thumbs up and I let a small smile appear on my lips. Even if he lied, I couldn't stay mad at him for long. In this place, Sting and the exceeds were all I have.

"I'll be there until you leave," he said with a smirk. "Don't feel bad if you have to keep your pants off for a bit. I'm sure Serpex and you and can have fun while you're on the mission." I frowned and punched him straight on the head.

"I am not in love with her! Fuck off!" I shouted. But the idea of being alone with Serpex really did worry me. I'd have to keep my guard up. If she can lie in Minerva's face and live, then I'd have to watch everything. From her tone, to her expressions, to her words, and body language.

Serpex's POV:

Night fell by the time I'd gotten all of my luggage to the guild dorm. Minerva and I had retired and were now sitting in silence. Despite her high status, her room seemed to be the only one with a bunk bed. It was kind of childlike, but I liked it. She got top bunk so I got bottom bunk. After the moon had risen, I was startled when Minerva spoke.

"You don't truly find pleasure in torturing others, do you?" she asked.

"What makes you ask that?" I answer monotone.

"They way you look at the world reminds me of the way I am," she said. I blinked in the darkness. The way she was?

"I don't understand."

"I'm going to tell you something that needs to stay between us," she stated. "When I was a child, I was weak. My father abandoned me in a forest full of monsters. He told me I couldn't return until I threw away all my tears. I had to throw away my innocence. I had to learn to kill. Defeat doesn't exist until the enemy can barely stand. And so I became strong. The look in your eyes have been glazed over. You've had a painful past like I have."

I hesitated and then said, "My past is only for certain ears to hear. We all face hardships and I am not to be spared. I've lost the emotion to care for others. I suppose you are correct. You and I are actors on a stage. People made to exist in a world that isn't ours."

"Have you ever thought of burning the theatre down?" I smiled.

"And if we did, who would we be? When you look yourself in the mirror, can we really ever see our old selves again?" I questioned. Minerva let out a chuckle.

"Too much has happened... I'm glad we've had the chance to meet," she said. "Friends don't exist in Sabertooth. But..."

"How about we just be companions, then?"

"I'd like that," she answered. "Good night... Serpex."

"Good night, Minerva."

Night passed into dawn, and I was up just as the first rays of morning appeared. The sky turned from pitch black to a golden pink. Minerva was already up and preforming the guild master's duty since two days still remained before her father's return. Just as I was about to grab a mission, she called me into the office.

"I actually have another mission specifically for you," she said. I looked at her in confusion.

"Specifically?" I asked. Minerva nodded.

"Sting's busy, and we've got a mission that needs two dragon slayers. Rogue's waiting for you out front. Somewhere upstairs smoking probably," she explained. I thanked her for the info and left. I draped my own cape around me, a present from Minerva and scuttled up the stairs. Sure enough, the shadow dragon slayer was staring out the window, cigarette in hand leaning against a wall. I sat down across the table and he took a puff, sighing as nicotine ripped through his body. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt nervous. I cleared my throat and flinched as he turned and glared at me, his crimson eyes mirroring the sunrise outside.

"Um, sorry I'm late. I didn't know you smoked," I began. He clicked his tongue before putting out the lit end and tossing the cigarette butt in an ash tray.

"Our dragon enhanced bodies make us immune to most illnesses so I can do many things that would kill a normal person. You've never tried to?" he asked in surprise. I shook my head.

"Never," I answered, but my voice came out in a quiet tone.

"Hm, you know. You dare come here and try to get me to follow your little adventure, a deed that could destroy the world. But you've never even traversed the everyday horrors that bring death to millions a year, despite knowing you're one of few who could survive them," he said. Suddenly he stood up from his seat and leaned across the table until his face was only inches from mine. "Just what does a little girl like you think you're doing? You may be strong but you don't even know what life is like on the streets." I gulped. Suddenly, Rogue's hand shot up and grabbed my throat. I gasped and sputtered in shock trying to loosen his grip. Just as it seemed my wind pipe would be crushed, he let go and I fell back, panting for oxygen.

"Why did you do that?" I cried. He smirked and his eyes narrowed in amusement. Fear rippled through my body, and I knew he could smell it.

"Remember this, Leviathan. This moment. This glimpse of death," he stated grimly. "Defeating someone is one thing. But you should know that I've taken lives away from others. Do me a favor and forget your little conquest. Cross me and I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?" I nodded, and he stood straight up, his emotionless face replacing the evil I saw. His looming figure was terrifying. And just sitting in the heavy atmosphere made me want to shrink away into nothing. He started walking out of the balcony.

"Frosch is at the station. We will be waiting for you there. Train comes in an hour," he told me simply before disappearing into a shadow and fading from the world.

Exasperated, I let out a sigh I hadn't known I'd been holding. The Rogue Cheney that I had just seen wasn't the one I knew. This one had an aura of evil. I wanted to take this chance to somehow convince Rogue of reconsidering. But he'd already taken precaution. I was the one wrapped around his finger.

Frosch's POV:

Rogue finally came back and I ran up into his arms.

"Rogue came back for Fro!" I exclaimed. Rogue smiled and laughed.

"Of course, I would never leave you," he told me. I love Rogue more than anything. But I wonder when he will realize. Because whenever I'm near Rogue, my heart goes pitter-patter.

That's love.

Whenever Serpex is near, I can hear Rogue's chest go pitter-patter to. I asked Sting to help so I hope Rogue can feel love again, just like when he met me.

I laid my head on his chest and asked, "Is Serpex coming?" Rogue nodded. There it was again. For a moment, I heard his heart beat faster. I felt happy. So I fell asleep to the sound of Rogue's heartbeat.

Rogue's POV:

There was only 20 minutes left before the train arrived. And Serpex was no where to be found. Perhaps I was too much. I've never been good with words when I try to make a point. With the guild, it was all mechanical. It was always obvious what I should say. But all I wanted was to make a warning to Serpex. Perhaps it was too much. I sighed. Tempted, I reached under my cloak to grab another cigarette but stopped since Frosch would be upset. Frosch's sense of smell might not be as good as mine, but he would definitely smell smoke.

Suddenly, I felt an aura behind me. I lifted my head to meet her solemn gaze. I internally winced when I saw how crestfallen she looked. I suppose I was right in thinking I was too much. Ugh, I need a day off from this chick. Goddamit, Sting...

I shook Frosch awake and and then stood to face Serpex. But just as I was about to apologize, she shoved a little leather pouch into my chest.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. I wanted to make it up to you, so I'm sorry I'm late because of my judgement. The bag contains motion sickness medicine, ones powerful enough to counter even our severity of illness," she rapidly said. I was flabbergasted.

"You got these... For me?" I uttered. I sheepishly accepted them but noticed there was only one serving. Looking up, I saw she was somewhat hurt. The lump in my throat seemingly tightened. I sighed and stood up while Frosch sat down on the bench, looking about for the train. "Listen, about earlier... I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make a point that I wasn't interested in your goal in any way, and that I wanted you to drop it. I-"

"I get it," she responded. "I... I can't say I'm happy. But if you truly want me to stop, I will. And I've taken some time to think. Rogue, when this mission is over... I'm going to disappear."

"What?!" I shouted. "What do you mean? Listen, you can't just join and leave. Master Jiemma won't accept that." Serpex raised her hand to stop me.

"You don't understand, Rogue," she said. "I'm going to leave and release the Frozen Abyss myself." I widened my eyes.

"You can't do that. You said it yourself. You need both elements of the artifact."

"That's true. But there is another way to contain it. You know what it is, don't you?"

My mouth grew dry as she said it. One method was always available for all magic artifacts. For both sealing and unsealing, there was an act that many cultures utilized. That was sacrifice. "You plan to kill yourself to rid the world of that power?" Her silence was the answer.

"That's the purpose that I've been following my whole life," she said. "There's no other purpose in life for me. I'm going to ask that if you're going to abstain from working with me towards my goal, then please stay away permanently. As much as it pains me, I won't drag you into this more than I have. It's best that you forget about me once it's become set in stone. Blu and Bish have already gone to prepare the ritual. I hope... That we can reach a mutual understanding upon this final mission for me." No words left my mouth. I couldn't even begin to think where I wanted to go with the conversation even if I did. Serpex wanted to condemn her own death all because I had wanted to keep away from a legend that I only heard about in Skiadrum's stories.

In only two days, she had given up. I felt angry, pity, sadness, and fear.

I shouldn't have felt it. I told myself I'd forget about her, didn't I? So why? Why did my heart suddenly sink in hearing her declaration of suicide. It burned into my mind that I was angry at myself for feeling so. But, my instincts went against my rational behavior and the voice that came out was mine as much as I didn't want to admit it.

I hugged her as she let out tears and said, "You don't have to throw away your life. Even if you want to, you're still apart of the guild. And we're all messed up, Serpex. And listen, while we're here together, let me be the one to watch you mess up. I'll break you, but then I'll mend you so that no one else can. Even if I hate you, I don't want to see you die. Please..." She didn't answer but did not push me away. I ignored the odd stares that I received from the other passengers, but I ignored them. But Serpex rapidly sniffled and then turned away.

"I'm-"

"Don't finish that. Weakness is not tolerated by Sabertooth. But I will still hold your condolences to myself in private," I stated. She let out a half sob half laugh before pulling away and walking towards the tracks.

"Train's coming," she said simply, but I could tell she was smiling again, a genuine smile of gratitude. I debated whether or not if I should give her the medicine but she shot me a glare as if knowing my thoughts. "Keep it," she said in a menacingly low voice. "Or I will murder you first. Oh, and also: don't tell anyone I was crying." I huffed before giving in. I took the medicine and walked in with Frosch and followed Serpex into an empty carriage. Luckily, it seemed there was no one but us headed to the old place called the Study of Falsehood.

Almost immediately, my body naturally tensed as the train moved, but almost panicked when the usual puke didn't come back up. Unfortunately, I forgot that Serpex wasn't Sting and sent a glare to her as I was met with her paling face. She was trying to hold it in but her body was starting fail her. I felt an urge and as much as it was out of my comfort zone, I did it. I pulled her over, laying her head down onto my lap. She curled her body up and seemingly looked more peaceful. Frosch fell asleep on her back after rubbing it for a few minutes. I felt her body ripple a few times before she finally fell into her own slumber. I looked out the window, fascinated by how the world looked without being on the verge of death. But soon my interest fell out of place when my mind lost its meaning of life. I swallowed and then slowly turned to lay my gaze on Serpex. I thought about it a bit.

She was a bit cute, I'll admit. And the way she acted was almost like me: adaptable depending on the situation. Unconsciously, my hand lifted and started to stroke her cheek. I was startled when a rumbling came out of her throat. Serpex turned and suddenly, her arms had wrapped themselves around my waist and she'd huddled into my cape, deeply inhaling my scent. And once more, she calmed herself. I felt pride well up in me, and it seemed my own understanding of myself had laid its case down to rest.

I was in love with her.

There was something calming about the situation and I could feel my own fatigue crawl over my skin. But somehow, I fell asleep. And for once, I wasn't plagued by nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, chapter 6 has ended. I hope you guys like it. For some reason, these chapters suddenly got really long... Usually I aim for 1,000 words. What the heck happened? Also, it's not the end of the month and I updated this! WOOT WOOT! Happy Valentine's Day. I love you guys. Be seeing you at the end of February for Chapter 7.
> 
> ~Serpex


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue's POV:  
I woke to Frosch shaking me awake and went to wake Serpex. She was still passed out, so I carried her bridal style off the train. I had to lick my lips a few times as her sleeping figure was making my mind and body go darker places. My mouth was drying up faster than I would like. When we got off, Frosch and I took her and placed her on a bench where we shook her awake. She mumbled incoherently before opening her eyes and shifting them back and forth from me to Frosch and back to me. She groaned before righting herself. Suddenly, she blinked rapidly as if realizing the situation.

"We're here now?" she asked. I nodded and handed her the flyer.

"Since you didn't officially get to read it, here you go," I told her. She read it out loud to herself.

**Havoc Onslaught By Dark Guild**

**Dual Dragon Slayers Wanted**

**Reward:** **_150,000 J_ **

**Desc: We have been attacked by a dark guild called Wolf's Crown. We only know that their whole guild consists of five powerful take over mages. They are after our town's sacred heirloom and our defenses are growing low. The magic barrier I've put on the town is decaying rapidly.**

**I plead that you send some dragon slayers for we have witnessed great terror under these mages. At least one of them has the ability to turn into a dragonlike creature. We have not seen more than one dragon take over at a time, however we cannot confirm or deny if the others possess the same ability as well. Please help before it's too late.**

**Thanks in advance,**

**Mr. J.X.Thomas, Mayor of Thyme Song Village**

"This is concerning," I heard her mutter. "Shall we head to the mayor's office now then?" I nodded.

"We should make haste if we're to make it back as quickly as possible," I replied. After a short silence, I continued. "I know you told me not to bring it up if I wasn't going to join in, but have you at least reconsidered-"

"My words before still apply now, Cheney. Do not burden me more than you have." She stood up and began towards the town. I felt crestfallen but shook my head. She was right. I would only burden her more, yet... Why do I feel like my chest is sinking into me? I gulped and picked up Frosch and caught up with Serpex.

After getting directions from the wandering citizens, we slowly found the mayor's house. And on the way, it was obvious this town was standing on its last legs. Many of the buildings were crushed and shattered. Small camps were scattered along the street rubble. Women, children, and men. All had not been spared from the onslaught. Hastily, our footsteps became ragged and hurried towards what seemed to be the last standing building, complete with a stable foundation.

We knocked on the door and a small man answered. His eyes seemed to brighten and shimmer as he met our gaze.

"Are you the dragon slayers from Sabertooth?" he uttered. Serpex and I fell onto our emotionless masks once more.

"We are," I responded. "You are Mr. J.X. Thomas then?" He shook his head up and down in rapid sucession.

"Yes! Oh our prayers have granted us faith. Come in, please," he cried. We walked inside and Frosch tensed. All around this home were countless victims suffering worse injuries than those outside. Mr. Thomas solemnly passed them by. "You must have seen the damage done unto us on your way here. It is sad to say, but they had attacked the hospitals first. Currently, this house is the only place we have left where we can safely care for the injured. But each day brings more and more into our hands. We cannot defend ourselves much longer," he explained.

"You mentioned a barrier in the flyer," Serpex stated. Mr. Thomas hums.

"Yes, well my late father was originally the mayor as well as our local healer. However, his health suddenly declined after Wolf's Crown appeared. Using whatever magic energy he had left, he created a barrier to protect us. But then... They turned into those creatures," he spat.

"Dragons?" I asked. Mr. Thomas confirmed it.

"If I had not seen it, I would never have believed it. A great emerald dragon swooped down one day and tore our barrier to shreds. Only our inner township is only thing left standing and I'm using our final reserves of emergency magic to make a regenerating shield. Wolf's Crown is demanding our cooperation in our sacrifice of our sacred symbol."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Kitsune Tears." Serpex and I exchanged a silent glance of surprise.

"That's a rare thing to hear," Serpex added. Mr. Thomas sighed.

"Yes, well," he whimpered. "This town was born of the ancient town of Thyme, now called Thyme Song Village based off our old childhood rhyme. Perhaps you know it?" As I was about to deny it, Serpex gasped.

"The Demon Fox Cries Tranquil Night!" she exclaimed. Mr. Thomas nodded.

"Yes, that's correct. Do you know the words?"

"By heart!" Serpex stated.

_"Over rivers wild and mountains sweet air, a wise old fox once lived there. And for a millennia and beyond the span he toiled and observed over the land. Then a storm crashed one night and the fox disappeared out of sight. Yet on new night where moon is seen naught, nine golden tails and a sight of silver can be caught. And so a warrior clad in thyme, an herb to beckon the beast, wrought to capture essence and beauty but fell to evil deep. The fox it cries. The fox cries lies. And now the fox lies in eternal sleep."_

"Well said," Mr. Thomas commented. "We've had that rhyme in our little town for as long as I can remember. And beneath our town is where we keep a pot. In it lies Kitsune Tears. We dare not see if it is true or not. Through normal cases, the secret is passed down from leader to leader. However... The lineage has died with my father."

"My condolences," I mutter quietly. Mr. Thomas chuckled.

"No need, by ridding us of the dark guild, you are doing more than enough."

"Then we mustn't waste any more time," Serpex said. We reached a room and Mr. Thomas directed us inside.

"Please use these to your advantage. You will be able to utilize them much better than we ever will." Frosch climbed off and jumped down onto the floor to marvel at the trinket. It was an intricate rifle of sorts with blue markings all over it with a strap hanging off the back. "It's a tracker," Mr. Thomas beamed. "It can find and pinpoint any sign of life and allow the holder to create a mental map inside their head. It should help you to find their main base. Unfortunately only a powerful mage and use it properly without making the mental image distorted. Useless to us now without my father."

"Thank you, sir. We really appreciate-"

"We don't need it." I jerked my head over to Serpex who was narrowing her eyes at the device. "I do not mean to be rude, however we've already prepared a method for finding these mages." I mentally scorned. That was a lie, another lie. Why would she aim to make this difficult for us?

Mr. Thomas nodded.

"Very well," he answered. "I wish you luck then."

"We will return with our villains apprehended," Serpex promised. And the three of us took our leave of the house. Serpex, Frosch, and I made our way to the edge of the town towards an overhang above the surround forest. I figured now would be a good time to ask.

"So why'd you lie? We don't actually have a way to find these guys you know," I pointed out. Serpex chuckled.

"You haven't even seen my magic yet," she exclaimed. "Don't be so quick to judge. Now hold still and we'll find these guys in an instant, alright?"

"What are you-"

Frosch latched into my shoulder where I turned to him quizzically. Serpex suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist and and shouted, "Wind Magic: Silent Breeze!" All of a sudden, we were sucked into the air and air crashed into my face making me scrunch up. The air pressure was dropping quickly and I gasped and sputtered until we finally stopped.

I blinked my eyes open and the sight left me speechless. We were so high up in the air, our bodies seemed to be standing on the very wisps that edged the air. The clouds were slightly precipitated, and dew drops clinger onto our clothes. Except one problem.

"Why can't I see myself?" I uttered horrifically. Behind me Serpex laughed.

"It's a special wind attributed spell that allows me to become the air. I've basically transfigured our physical forms molecularly thin out so we've become naked to the human eye," she explained. "It's also the spell I used to get away from you and Sting during the other mission."

"Oh," was all I could reply. I was genuinely mystified by it.

"Let's get going. We still have some dark mages to capture, don't we?" she asked. I responded with a half gibberish half audible yes of sorts. Frosch giggled in my ear and proceeded to let go and fly alongside us. I could only pinpoint him from the slight flap of his wings as we flew over the forest.

This place spanned out farther and farther and when the sun began to set, it would be useless to search anymore. We headed back to town where Serpex and I agreed to take shifts and patrol the area throughout the night. The villagers were thankful for the break we'd given them. After all, they had no magic to defend themselves anyway.

But they never came. Night turned to day and we set off to find even a single sign or out of place scent in the forest. But there was nothing. Eventually, we had to land. Frosch and Serpex were running out of magic power so we landed in a small clearing where the trees seemed to cave outwards weaving together into a cooling canopy. We all sat down to take a breather.

Serpex's POV:  
"Think they heard about us and left?" I asked. Rogue shook his head as he laid Frosch into his lap. The exceed curled up and let out light snores into the shadow dragon slayer's chest.

"It's only been a day," he noted. "News couldn't have traveled that quickly. I have a foreboding feeling that we aren't dealing with an amateur. Most would attack us on sight without a second thought. But to evade two dragon slayers so skillfully... Something isn't connecting." I groaned and laid down on the grass, my face being shielded by the branches.

Just then, a crinkling sound of broken twigs broke the peaceful atmosphere. Rogue and I slowed our breathing into barely audible shallow wisps. Our senses heightened. Every blade of grass was within our range of hearing and our noses inhaled all the scents around us.

A figure emerged from the threshold in front of us. Our muscles tenses as we braced ourselves. Suddenly, we paused in shock. Before us was a beautiful emerald eyed silver exceed. A cherry blossom insignia marked her head and a pink ribbon was strewn down her right ear. Her tail wrapped around an antler staff, an earth lacrima floating in the vicinity of the top. Before we could say a word, the exceed smiled.

"I'm afraid you've deterred my plans long enough. Take a hike."

A cry behind me made me turned and Rogue had abruptly been spored by roots that had wrapped around his body! I called out his name and there my body at him, ripping away the ever growing plants growing around us.

"Rogue! You need to stay awake!" I shouted. "You can't fall asleep right now!" But fatigue had taken a hold of him and he slumped down in my arms. I felt the drowsiness suck at my own life and we collapsed as laughter roared within our eardrums.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, I was doing monthly updates, which I was doing. But I want to start working on other stories for avidly. With that said, I'm going to finish this up as quickly as I can. Which I believe will end at ten chapters or so. Anyhow, hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you thought if you have the time ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue's POV:  
"What is it that you desire in life?" ... I don't know.

"Why do try so hard?" I'm not sure.

"Who do you fight for?" For Frosch and Skiadrum.

"And who else?" ... And Serpex.

"You must hurry, then. The Day of Deception is coming. And it's not a forgiving if you take too long." The Day of Deception?

"Don't act dumb, Rogue. You know what it is so rack your brain into action and get it together. That's how I raised you, didn't I? A dragon who never moves is a dragon who doesn't have a clue." Those words... It can't be.

I groaned and opened my eyes. There was darkness all around me and I couldn't move. But I could sense him from anywhere.

"Father?" My voice rang out and echoed. But no reply came. All of a sudden, a migraine acted up and pain erupted  through my headed. Sheer fire locked at my head and then it was gone. I blinked my eyes open and now I was in a field full of flowers. I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the sudden light. It was weird. Skiadrum couldn't be alive. Yet I heard his voice.

The Day of Deception... It was something plaguing me. Every nightmare I've had. It was all around this. And I'm conscious of it, just like right now. It always starts with this flower field. It's a pleasant feeling. But then it's like my world is spinning. There is nothing here. There. Is. Nothing. Here.

There's nothing here!

"Make it stop, please!" The pungent smell of death shrouded the air. Colors fading. Flowers wither and crumble away. Bloody sky. Smoke and fire. It burns into my lungs as I try to breathe. The world is dying. And most of all, I'm dying. "Someone, help me."

 _You need to wake up._ I can't. _Hurry before it consumes you._ It hurts so much. _Wake up!_

***

"Fuck!" I jolted awake and sat up in a bed covered in sweat, my clothes missing except for my boxers. I gasped as I tried to get my surroundings straight. That nightmare happened again. The Day of Deception. I don't understand it at all. Serpex and I were just on a mission, and then I woke up here in a bed.

Wait a second... Why was I in a bed?

I glanced around and saw there was nothing here but this bed. It was a simple wooden design, but there were no windows or dressers. Only a low torch next to a door across from the bed. I shoved the covers off and struggled to stand. A rattling brought my attention to my ankles. I internally groaned as both had been adorned with magic draining cuffs. Sure, I was a fit guy. But having my magic surplus of energy suddenly leave my body is something I'm not exactly used to.

I stumbled over to the door and creaked it open. A strong magic aura wove through me in a tantric euphoria. I could practically feel my body let go of my weary senses against my will. This following room was like a giant library. And in the center, I saw the last person I remembered.

That silver exceed was sitting at a table in the center of the library with one chair across from her. She seemed to be meditating, but I could see her breath hitch when I began to approach her. Just then, the empty chair moved on its own away from the table, as if it was inviting me forward. Seeing as I was practically useless if this girl were to use her magic on me again, I sat down cautiously. The exceed let out an exhale before opening her pale green eyes and staring at me.

"You've finally woken up," she noted. I tried to restrain from growling.

"Are you the master of Wolf's Crown?" I asked.

"In your terminology, I suppose that would be the correct assumption," she responded. "My name is Syrune and I possess earth magic as you've seen during our demonstration. I hope you've had a nice rest."

"Where's Serpex?" Syrune narrowed her eyes.

"You need not worry about her any longer."

"You bastard!" I shouted. Suddenly, vines grew from the floor and strapped me to the chair. I could only grimace in anger. Syrune scoffed before standing on the table and walking over until she was only inches from my face.

"She is alive. I did not mean to sound so boorish on my hand. The girl has left our residence for her time has come. Although, you surprise me shadow mage. If I were in your position, I would be quesitoning where my clothes were. But no matter."

"Why am I here, then?" I tried a different approach.

Syrune gestured to the numerous books lining the walls and said, "When I had to transferred to my home, you were muttering some very interesting things. One phrase in particular which piqued my interest was a cryptic 'Day of Deception.' Now, why would a simple minded human like you worry about a drastic event? I wondered this myself, you know. That is, until it occurred to me. You are Skiadrum's heir and likewise, the one known as Serpex must be Mizu's." I could only stare in disbelief as she said those words.

"What do you know about our parents? And what's the Day of Deception?!" Syrune's eyes suddenly glazed over in a solemn grey.

"My connection to the dragons is nothing of importance. And I suppose you were too young to know about the Day of Deception as well. Time is of the essence, however... It will be crucial for you to know about that catastophe. Listen well and listen closely, boy. For I will not repeat what has been said. Is that clear?" I gulped and meekly nodded.

"I understand." After wondering for so long, would I really be able to find the truth? Can I even trust this Syrune figure?

"Hundreds of years ago, there existed a terrible man. Like you, he was a dragon slayer. However, his soul was corrupted by evil. In today's age, he would be known by one name feared by all."

"Acnologia." The name rolled off my tongue in a whisper.

"That's correct." Syrune took her antler staff and waved it around. A small plant grew from the floor and up into a small little oak tree. Slowly, as the staff danced in the air, the leaves shivered and fell off before floating in the air. As Syrune began to speak again, the leaves molded into a little sculptures, as if telling the story. "Acnologia desired to end all dragons. He was the first to go strive during the dragon war. And he brought victory, however at the cost of losing his mortal human body to become a dragon himself." The leaves formed a great dragon that flew around the table. "With only an intent of killing, he began to plague all dragon kind. And in spite of all that had occurred, his destructive path left a wake of sickness." The leaves fell apart and splattered into a flurry then crumbled and wilted to nothing.

"Sickness?" I muttered. "Could it be..."

"Affirmative. It is the same sickness to which your bedridden foster dragon parent befell. However, you dragon slayers are immune to this sickness due to your human blood. That is... All except one person. This chosen one was long ago raised as a sacrifice to rid this sickness. Years passed by in order for the sacrifice to grow stronger. Despite this, her body is beginning to destroy itself. You know who I'm talking about, right?"

I knew who she was. There was no mistaking it. It all made sense now.

"It's Serpex, isn't it?" I asked. Syrune sighed and called the vines away, allowing me to maneuver once again. She went back to her chair and hopped down onto it.

"The Leviathan has her calling by the Frozen Abyss. She knows the reason not as to why she is lured to such a relic, however she knows she must use it." Syrune continued with a loud voice. "There may have been a chance to save her, yet you refused upon your own morals. And in your defense, you were not properly introduced to her as it was once fated. Thus, she will make the journey there now. There cannot be any delay. Her destiny is calling her."

"Wait!" I shouted. "No, I won't let that happen! In only a short period of time, even if it was only for a moment, Serpex made me feel human again. I can't let her die now!"

"It is too late."

"There has to be some way! If you know all this, then why would you tell me?! There has to be something I can do. And I won't let you stop me. Where is the Frozen Abyss?"

"... Cease Cheney. There's nothing left."

"Don't fucking give me that shit right now. I asked you a damn question!" Syrune turned and let out a sigh.

"Fine then, if you truly must know for your own contentment, then you must look inside yourself to the place it all began. Find your inner self, and you will find your answer. And when you wake once more, you will have only one chance to make it right."

"Then let's initiate it."

"Close your eyes..." And so I did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so two-ish chapters remain! Yay, almost finished ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Serpex's POV:  
It has come to this now. Rogue, Frosch, I'm sorry. But, I can no longer avoid my destiny. Syrune... You were my friend that gave me Blu and Bish. I'm glad I was able to meet Rogue again. But I can't live anymore. I lied. I lied so much, and I know it hurts. The more time that passes without me, the more I start to feel it.

Mother, I'm coming. Acnologia's sickness will end with me. As your daughter, I will destroy what you failed to achieve, Mizu. Both as your daughter... And as Acnologia's daughter. I saw him turn into a dragon, and I will destroy that sickness he wrought to destroy all but himself. My father is nothing but a shell of who he once was.

Crystal Coast was beginning to come into view as I flew over the country. This place had changed so much since Mizu left. Once, I began to hate other humans. But, these people were the only ones who would accept me for who I was. It was a shame, truly. I was going to lose all of them with this one decision. My lifeline is gone, and my fate was set in stone.

Night had fallen so there would be no one awake anyhow. Goodbyes were never my thing anyway. I began to sink out of the sky and materialized onto the empty dock. Just then, a familiar scent wafted into my nose. I turned to see a shadowy figure walking towards me. My eyes widened as I could make out her body.

"Minerva?"

"Hey," she said, "what are you doing here? I thought you were on that mission with Rogue?" Although I had lied to her before, I suddenly found it difficult to comprehend my thoughts into words.

"I..." Minerva began to smile to my confusion.

"I figured I would find you here, though."

"How then?" I inquired. Minerva chuckled.

"With my father's absence, I was forced to take over the paperwork. With the opportunity, I did a background check on you. No offense, but it's guild protocol," she stated. "I have to admit. You're pretty interesting. I was never able to witness it myself, but you were the local orphan who protected this particular harbor in return for food. A water dragon slayer who vanquished four pirate guilds at once. You then earned yourself a title, Leviathan."

"And what of it, then?" I muttered with concern. "If you planned on removing me from the Sabertooth's rank, you needn't worry. I plan on ending everything tonight." Minerva stayed silent before letting out a sigh and turned so that I was looking straight into her eyes.

"I suppose you're going to put on the final act, then?" she said. "You're forcing the tragedy upon yourself."

"I know," I tried to reply confidently, yet my voice quivered a tiny bit. "But I have to do this."

"You don't," Minerva scowled. "Why die when you have the future ahead of us. There's a chance for change!"

"Not for me!" I shouted, and Minerva flinched at the sudden rise in my tone. "You may know a few snippets about me here and there. But, you and I barely know each other. Similar yet unknowing."

Minerva sucked in a breath and said, "Fine. Does Rogue even know that you're planning to kill yourself tonight?"

"...No," I answered, "and he won't have to. Goodbye, Minerva. I have a feeling you will succumb just as I have. But remember that there will come a time for your father's reign to pass. And when that time comes, you will see that you have more comrades than you think."

"Wait, Serpex!"

Before she could say anymore, I plunged into the cold water leaving her shouting in the darkness.

I'm sorry, but there's no time left. I can already feel the effects on my body. I'm going to die soon anyway, so may as well use whatever energy I can still hold and unleash it. I wanted to control this power, but without his shadows it's useless. I can only try and seal it now.

Rogue's POV:  
A warm shadow surrounded me as I seemingly disappeared from Syrune's library. And suddenly it seemed like a pressure was pushing me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. My eyelids seemingly fell heavy like exhaustion had wrapped itself around me, yet my mind was spinning webs at an unnatural pace. My senses were optimal and raging. I yearned trying to move and catch any scent, or hear even the slightest of sound. But, I could only hear the sound of my own ragged breathing and my pounding heartbeat. But, I had to get her back. There was no other choice. I can't let her die. Serpex, please, wait for me. Serpex...

"SERPEX!"

Suddenly the density released and I could open my eyes. It was fascinating and unfathomable but I was underwater. As if I was apart of the water I self, my senses were suddenly overwhelmed. From nothing to seeing, hearing, smelling, and sensing everything. Out of nowhere, I suddenly felt it. A sheer release of energy. I kicked my body forward and swam like a shark, cutting through the water like it was a shadow itself. And then it hit me. Out of no where, a fluorescent blue glow appeared. A blue fire underwater in the depths of the ocean.

The Frozen Abyss.

I could smell her and sense her now. Serpex was already inside. She was suppressing the power it held. Suddenly, the pressure began to fall. The flames flickered as if they were going out. And for a moment, Serpex disappeared. She was dying. I couldn't let her die.

I gathered up my strength as much as I could and focused it all into one attack. It was now or never.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

I hit it on target and the world faded to nothing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't so late, it's not even funny. School killed my passion for this fanfic, and as regretful as I am, I don't have the heart to toss it. So I won't. I'm gonna freaking write this last chapter and I'm gonna give myself a painful slap on my pride because this, I believe, may be one of the worst fanfics I've written. If you're still here reading, I give my kudos to you because you are amazing. I hope you liked this chapter somewhat, and I'll see you for the last time in this fic in the next and final chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Serpex's POV:  
When I finally saw the Frozen Abyss, I could already feeling my body beginning to burn. It wasn't a hot burn either. It was a cold burn that rippled through your veins. Freezing your life and sealing it away.

But then, as surreal as it seemed, I heard his voice. He was calling me. However, it was too late. What could I do? Blu and Bish, two of the exceed dolls my mother had created to contain my power. Both were gone now. Disappearing with my life. Bluish flames engulfed me whole as my body was ripped in two.

All of a sudden, it was gone. Exhaustion filled my system as I was wrought from the water and thrown into darkness.

Rogue's POV:  
I let out a sharp gasp as I woke up again. It seemed so real. It had to be real. Looking around, I was in the library again and Syrune sat across from me calmly drinking some herbal tea. Suddenly, my heart almost stopped beating. Serpex was lying on the table unmoving along with Blu and Bish. I was about to scream when Syrune spoke.

"They are not dead. Only soulless," she said. "You were a little slow in retrieving her and over a transmigratory ellipsis no less. You saved her while she had already begun to absorb the Frozen Abyss. The result: Serpex's soul is now ripped in half, split between the two artificial exceeds."

I blinked, trying to process what she said.

"But, I tried. What else can I do?" I whispered. Syrune scoffed and gored at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world.

"Dimwit, kiss her Sleeping Beauty style," she simply said. Heat rushed to my face, and my ears were beginning to burn.

"What?"

"Gosh, don't you humans read any old Fairy Tales? Sleeping Beauty! You kiss her and she wakes up. Her soul will be restored along with her two sun hosts." I stood frozen. Syrune decided to take matters into her own hands and suddenly summoned vines that pushed me straight into Serpex's lips.

"Kiss, virgin boy," Syrune commanded. And I did.

Serpex's POV:  
Something warm touched me. And I felt myself being pulled back. A ringing entered my ears, void of all clarity. It was more of an urge, a push to the world of the living. And then I saw light. Or rather dark.

The darkness of Rogue's hair... As he was kissing me...

"ARGH!" I shoved Rogue away unconsciously. "Oh shoot, sorry dude. Hold up, what the heck happened? Why am I even here?" Blu and Bish bolted up next to me with a gasp as a moment of silence passed between Rogue and us. Behind me, a chuckle ensued.

I turned around to see my old friend, Syrune. The mastermind behind my plot to escape Rogue and Frosch. But, if I was here, this meant...

"You told him to bring me back?"

Syrune nodded.

"The boy was desperate," she explained. "I felt that it was the right thing to do." She told me what had happened from the beginning, and by the end, I felt grateful, shameful, and happy.

"Thank you, Rogue," I told him. He cracked a grin of relief.

"Can I get a proper kiss though?" he asked quietly. I snorted before pulling him straight into my lips.

"Yeah," I mumbled against him. Our tongues danced with an exhilarating twist and soft lips molded against each other. There was a chance to live. And maybe, a chance to change the predestined.

It's a great day to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's actually done. Like done done. Nobody probably read this, but if you made it to the end, you're freaking amazing! This started off as a fun idea but after stressful reality checks and adult life reveling in its existence, the world in which I had created slowly began to die. And with it, my passion for this story. I regret it, yet I couldn't erase it. So I capped it up and here we are. A decent ending with a decent world inside beyond the cover. To my three editors (referring to their names on wattpad), valia-aerilaya, sylvaetheseparated, and RumblingStories,  
> who freaking stuck up for me through the ups and downs, you are amazing. Although my grammar probably still sucks, you three were always there. And I'm really thankful to have met all of you both on here and in real life. Special thanks to Hiro Mashima because it took the universe of Fiore to inspire the world I created within this universe. Thank you. Without farther ado, I bid you all farewell! ^^  
> ~Serpex


End file.
